Oracle Fracture : Oriel's Sorrow
by Lauvkraft
Summary: God Eater fanfic (game based), with dark and badass MC. Will contain LEMON, thus the M. The story will follow the main arcs, with only a few changes. Oriel is a tormented and dark New-type with a heavy family secret. Will he succeed in fighting his demons while stopping the Aragami threat ?
1. A stranger in black

**_Oracle Fracture_**

**Prologue : A stranger in black**

**Chap I : A unique recruit**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the God Eater franchise, however I do own my OC.**

**This is my first published fanfic about GE, more is on the way ! **

The young man stepped into the vast room, with a sort of crevice at the center. It looked like a sort of table, with a big strange sword on it and an open bracelet next to it.

He was walking calmly, as a male voice spoke to him through the speakers around the stained glass windows in front of him.

"Terribly sorry to have kept you waiting."

The young man stopped in front of the strange device, and raised his head towards the windows with a serious and determined look on his face.

"Allow me to bid you welcome. This is humanity's final fortress. The stalwart bastion of Fenrir."

'Heh, they sure think highly of themselves…', he thought.

"In this chamber, we shall test your compatibility to join the Anti-Aragami Punitive Force, the God Eaters. Please do try to relax. I assure you there is nothing at all to fear."

He squinted, vaguely discerning three people with white coats up behind the glass. One tall, with blond hair, another one with what seemed to be a red bandana on his head, but the last one was blurry, too far away for his eyes.

"When you're ready, place your wrist within the device at the center of the room."

Walking up to the machine, he complied quickly, grabbing the sword as he was placing his wrist on the red handle.

The second he positioned himself, the upper part of the table slammed down on his arm, locking the armlet around his right wrist. The sealing was a very painful process, but he showed no emotions at all, not even flinching before the searing pain. A few moments after, the table reopened, setting him free. He then took a few steps back, and rose his arm above him to examine his armlet.

'Wow, that's so light ! It's like I'm moving my own arm… I feel like I could split iron with this thing.', thought the amazed young man with a small grin, excitement swelling up in his guts.

Suddenly, a black tendril slithered from his blade and engulfed itself into the bracelet, making him groan this time. He felt a rush of energy and strength, his senses heightened for a second, and he could swear that his hand became black and withered for a second.

The pain disappeared quickly, as the tendril went back inside the God Arc.

"Congratulations are in order. You are the very first of our New-Type God Eaters. Brilliant !", said the man with a slight spark of satisfaction in his voice.

"You have passed the test, and well. Now that we're certain that you're a God Arc match, we must ensure your welfare with a short physical. Please wait in the lobby just beyond the door. The doctor will see to you shortly. And do let someone know if you feel unwell."

The dark haired young bowed slightly, and turned towards the lobby door with his God Arc in hand.

"I have great hopes…" lastly said the voice, before shutting down the speakers.

'Me too man, me too' he thought while crossing the door, his face mixing excitement and dark intents.

A few check-ups later, he took a lift to the Den, the God Eater's base of operations. Divided in two floors, he arrived at the upper one, gazing at the vast lobby : with the terminals and the main gate on his right, a couple couches lied in front of him, and he found the stairs to the counter at his left. He was about to go down as he noticed another young guy sitting on the couches, dressed with eccentric colors and baggy clothes. He noticed him too, and got up to meet his new comrade.

"Hey ! Name's Kota Fujiki, fresh new recruit. I think I saw you during the check-ups, so that means you're a rookie like me ? How about we be friends then ?" he said cheerfully.

Slightly taken aback by this much energy, it took a few seconds for his interlocutor to speak

up.

"Hum..Nice to meet you. Yes I'm a rookie like you indeed. You can call me Oriel, and I'd be glad to be your friend Kota" he answered.

Kota's eyes widened a little while he stared at Oriel's face.

"Hum...Do I have something on my face ?" he asked with embarrassment.

The red head shook his head vividly.

"No I mean, wow ! Your name is so cool ! And your voice is so much like, dark smooth talking badass hero !~".

They both went on for a few minutes getting to know each other. It was clear that they were going to become the best of friends in no time flat. After a moment, they both saw a tall woman getting out from the lift, looking and walking towards them. She had some kind of authoritarian and pristine appearance, with her white revealing clothes and jewelry.

"Stand".

They looked puzzled for a second, but she did not let them think more about it.

"Stand and to attention."

They both stood right away.

"Good. I'm busy today, so I'll make this quick. My name is Tsubaki Amamiya. I am the senior operator here at the Far East Branch and I'll be your supervisor. Your schedule is as follows : a full medical workup followed by a gamut of physical conditioning. We'll teach you basic combat and strategies, as well as an overview on God Arcs and armament."

They both nodded.

"Good. Remember that God Eaters have always protected you and your families, and now it's up to you to help them."

She noticed that the black haired recruit smirked discreetly at this remark, but decided to ignore it.

"Alright, let's go back to your schedules. You on the right."

"Yes Ma'am ?" answered Oriel.

"You'll be the first one to go to the doc. You're to report to Doctor Paylor Sakaki at 1500 hours. Until then, you're free to tour the facility. Welcome to the Den recruits. Dismissed".

As she finished her speech, she immediately went back into the elevator, and disappeared between the iron doors.

The two friends looked at each other as their stress went down.

"Man, the boss sure is scary… I don't want to ever upset her !" said Kota with a smile.

"Yeah, you bet. I'm sure she could kill a guy with a stare."

"Totally !"

They laughed a little and decided to go visit the Den together before Oriel's appointment. Kota had difficulties finding his way through the vast corridors, but his comrade showed a remarkable sense of orientation, as they found the cafeteria, both of their rooms (that were next to each other), the training room and the storage hangars for God Arcs. Lastly, they took the elevator for the lab floors, and found their way to Dr Sakaki's lab. They parted and Oriel knocked on the door.

"Come in !" said a chirping voice from the lab.

Oriel opened the door and entered a small office with a bunch of papers everywhere, and a big computer/desk in front of him. Behind it was a funny man sitting, relentlessly typing on his keyboard. He had scruffy white hair, and wore a sort assortment of different coats, brown and squared pink. His face seemed to always bear a small grin, and with his almost closed eyes, he had a very mischievous expression behind his glasses.

"Hi ! Nice to finally meet you, I'm Doctor Paylor Sakaki, chief of RD and Aragami Tech. I must say that I'm quite surprised, you're here exactly 1452 seconds before I anticipated."

"Nice to meet you Doctor. My name's Oriel. I was told to report here after I visited the Den" answered the recruit sternly.

"Haha ! Don't be so formal. Since you're using a codename, you're free to use one for me as well…"

Oriel froze for a second, but kept his composure.

"Ha.. I'm not sure what this is about Doctor…"

"Well, Doctor it is ! You don't have to play dumb with me. I know that Oriel isn't your real name. Isn't it, Da-"

"Don't you ever use that name !" he shouted with a terrifying voice.

Sakaki's throat dried immediately and his words died in his mouth. The peaceful and quite handsome face of the boy in front of him had changed in an instant, becoming a mask of wrath and hatred. Realizing his expression, Oriel scratched the back of his head, and took back control of himself while bowing down in apology.

"Excuse me Doctor Sakaki, I kinda lost control. However, I think it would be best if… nobody knows my real name."

He raised his head, and he had regained his calm face.

"I do not know how you got that, but please, refrain yourself from divulging the slightest bit of information regarding me."

Paylor was still in shock, his smirk gone.

"Very well. Nobody in this Branch knows about you and where you come from apart from me and Director Schicksal. Indeed, your past is under a heavy seal, so much that even us had trouble to obtain the authorization to get the files. We are the only guardians of your secret,

along with HQ." answered the doctor.

Oriel was still emotionless, but Sakaki could feel he was still tense.

'Best leaving it at that for now. The project is too important for it to blow up right before the testing phase' thought the scientist.

"Listen. I need you to go through a complete check-up with a blood sample at the end. The process will drain most of your forces since you're the only New-Type, and I need a lot of data to begin assessing your nature."

"My nature ?" asked Oriel, confused.

"Yes your nature. You do know that every God Eater is only either a gunner, or a swordsman, yes ?"

"Yes I know that."

"Good. As for you, you are able to use both of these forms, at the same time. Your God Arc is unique, as it possess the ability to switch between these two forms. I designed it myself with the help of an incredible mechanic that you'll meet sooner or later."

Oriel looked at his armlet, then at his hands for a few instants.

"I'm that powerful ?" he mumbled.

"Well, we'll see after the check-up. Shall we begin ?"asked Sakaki, while preparing some medical devices.

"Yeah, let's do it."

Oriel awoke in his bed, still clothed. He looked at the time : 8000 hours.

'Shit, they carried me all the way here ? Next time I'll ask if i can borrow one his rooms in his

lab.'

He got up, and changed clothes, putting on a full black battle top and bottom. He was about to go out as he heard a feminine voice calling him.

"Recruit Oriel, you are to report back to the Den in 10 minutes for your morning briefing. I repeat. Recruit Oriel, you are to report back to the Den in 10 minutes for your morning Briefing. Over."

Oriel finally discovered inside the elevator, that his armlet had a radio function, and that he could communicate with registered comm-links.

He arrived at the den's upper floor, and went down to meet a red haired girl behind a desk riddled with screens, maps and terminals. Along with her was three people he never saw before on the other side of the desk. As Oriel stepped in, one of them, a dark haired guy with a trench coat, came up to him with a large smile.

"Hey there rookie ! You must be the New-Type we heard so much about. I'm Lindow Amamiya, leader of the First Unit, and you'll be under my care for your training."

He extended a hand towards Oriel, that he shook with strength. The red haired girl introduced herself with a happy tone.

"Hello ! I'm Hibari, the main operator here. I'll be monitoring you during your job, and give you your missions and assignments."

"Nice to meet all of you. I'm Oriel, and I'm looking forward to learn with all of you." said the young man, slightly bowing in front of them.

His little presentation made the second person, a woman with short hair, long skirt and a top a little tight for a generous chest, smile.

"Haha don't be so formal ! I'm Sakuya Tachibana, member of the First Unit and Medic/Sniper Specialist. But call me Sakuya please" she said with a cheerful face.

The last person, a shady silver haired guy with a big hooded blue jacket, snorted and spat only a few words.

"Psh. Name's Soma. Stay out my way, and maybe you'll survive."

He then left to the main gate, heading for the heliport. Sakuya and Lindow both sighed.

"Don't mind him, he's just like that. So, are we going ? I've got a simple mission for you, and you get to fight with me, your esteemed leader !" said Lindow jokingly.

Sakuya chuckled.

"Don't get that supervisor thing get to your head, leader" Sakuya laughed while also heading towards the main gate.

"Heh" he smirked,"Hey rookie, don't fret with that hierarchy and all, just call me Lindow and listen to what I say, and everything will go smoothly. Okay ?"

Oriel nodded.

"Yes Lindow !"

A dozen minutes later, they arrived at the ruins of a big city, nicknamed the City of Mercy. Devastated buildings with huge, clean holes in them, rubble and cliffs everywhere lead them to a small path where they found themselves above the area of the mission, consisting of a few buildings still standing and an eerie church in the middle of what was once a place.

Lindow stopped and lit a cigarette. Seeing the look on Oriel eyes, he threw him the pack. He caught it with one hand, and lit up a cig with an old zippo he had just took out of his pocket.He then gave back the cigarettes to his senior, and they both searched the zone for their targets.

"You know kids should not smoke" he said.

"I'm older than I look" chuckled Oriel.

The leader smirked, seemingly interested.

"Oh yeah ? How old are you ?"

"23 this year."

Lindow let out a small laugh.

"Damn, you indeed look younger ! I thought you were 19 or something."

"Yeah I know, but I don't like my beard, so I'm shaving it, and I look like a teenager."

They continued to joke and smoke until Lindow's pack was empty, and they seemed to

remember that they had Aragamis to kill.

"Damn look at the time ! Well let's get down to business. Our client today are just two Ogretails so it should be pretty easy, but beware of the pounce !"

"Heh, just watch me." mumbled Oriel, with confidence in his eyes.

For a second, Lindow could swear that he felt more than just determination in him, but as they jumped down the cliff, his feeling dissipated.

"Okay rookie, show me what you got !"

'Oh you won't be disappointed, trust me.' Oriel thinks, a glimpse of sadism passing on his face.

The two Ogretails were eating away at another's corpse when Oriel sneaked up behind them. Lindow stayed behind a corner, ready to provide support if needed. But as he saw his recruit jump on the back of the Ogretail, decapitating him while swinging his blade insanely fast, he told to himself : 'What. The. Hell.'

Having defeated the first Aragami, Oriel jumped from it's corpse right next to the other one, who did not had the time to react, as Oriel began hacking away at his legs. Destabilized, the Ogretail tried in vain to hit his attacker with a sideway strike of his spiked tail. But as he swung his member, Oriel spinned on himself in the opposite way, cutting the tail with an upward slash, and brought down his sword with all the momentum he could gather onto the Ogretail's flank, almost ripping it in half. 12 seconds had elapsed, and the mission was over.

Lindow blinked twice, thrice, but couldn't acknowledge what he just saw. This recruit just showed incredible strength, perfect timing and mastery over his weapon, and he had only joined 3 days ago.

A feminine voice suddenly spoke up from his armlet.

"Lindow, Hibari here ! Withdraw from combat, the recruit didn't go to his training sessions ! He has no combat experience even in simulations !"

Lindow cracked an immense smile.

"Hibari, if I told you what I just saw, you wouldn't ever believe me."he said, keeping himself to burst into laugh.

"What ? What happened ?" she asked, concerned.

"Is my sister with you ?"

"Yes I'm right here Lindow. Please tell me happened, and get that idiot out of here." said Tsubaki's voice.

"Hey sis. Well, I don't think that's necessary. Oriel just finished the mission alone in less than 20 seconds. He just obliterated them. The two Ogretails did not even stand a chance against him. Are you sure he has no military training ? I never saw somebody swing a God Arc that way." he explained, more and more excited.

"What do you mean he obliterated them ? Did he really do that ?" she asked, surprised.

"Hell yeah he did. It was an overkill. He does not need martial training at all, I'm telling you. It's like a veteran in a young body."

There was some chatter behind Tsubaki and Hibari, apparently other people were hearing the conversation. But then Oriel's voice came up on the radio comm.

"Hey Lindow, thanks for the compliments ! Miss Tsubaki, I'm really sorry about it, I completely forgot the early schedule this morning. But I'll explain everything to you later."

"You bet you are recruit. Come back to the Den immediately !", shouted Tsubaki, with a very pissed tone.

"Understood Ma'am. Ha.. Hibari ?"asked Oriel with a small voice.

Her answer was cut off by Lindow, who practically shouted.

"Holy Mother of -- ! You should look at that ! When did you kill them ?!"

"Well, you were talking and all, and then they appeared, so I just killed them so they wouldn't disturb you."

"What Lindow ? What has he done ?!" asked Hibari.

Oriel was sitting on top of five more corpses piled on each other, sliced in pieces or torn apart, with a proud smile on his face, drenched in blood and unscathed.

"He's a freaking beast. I'm glad that kid's on our side. Hibari send us the chopper, mission accomplished."

As they came back, whispers between Fenrir employees and other Go Eaters came to Oriel's ears as they were walking towards the Den.

"Did you hear ? He didn't do any simulations and slaughtered almost ten Aragamis !"

"On his first day off...What a shower.."

"He's so freaking cool ! Did you see how relaxed he is ?!"

"Meh, that was pure luck…"

When they arrived at Hibari's desk, Tsubaki was there, her eyes glaring daggers towards both of them.

"What was going on through your mind ?! Forgetting training ?! And you there, you have no excuses, you could have at least asked him before departing !" she shouted, her voice resounding like thunder in the Den.

They both lowered their head while she was pulverizing them. Nobody dared to speak a single word nor look at her, or them, fearing for their arses.

When she finally calmed down, she instantly came back to her cool and professional self.

"Well. Director Schicksal is waiting for you in his office. Go to him at once. And you brother, you're coming with me for your report. Dismissed !"

Lindow didn't seemed really at ease with the look his sister was giving him, but he raised his

shoulders and smiled at his recruit while following her.

"Have fun, see you later !", he shouted while waving his hand at him, and then disappeared into one of the elevators.

Everybody's eyes were on him. Oriel let himself bask a second into their amazed and fearful gazes, then walked toward the lift for the Executive office. He then went up in the richly decorated hallways, straight to the director's office. He didn't even knocked as he heard a familiar voice behind the door.

"Come in."

He opened the door, and stood straight before a blond man with a very serious expression, who was sitting behind a sumptuous desk with a laptop and a few files on it. Director Schicksal had his hands crossed under his face, as he stared into Oriel's eyes.

"Well, our first time meeting in person isn't quite like I imagined it, isn't it ?" he asked, calmly.

"Indeed Director. I'm apologizing for my behavior." Oriel said, bowing down until he faced the ground.

"Stand please. I'm not sermoning you, yet."

Oriel stood back up, seemingly surprised from his words.

"As Paylor may have told you, we know about your past, and who you really are, as well as your abilities."

He felt the young man tensing up at the mention of his past, and smirked slightly.

'Now that's a weak point to exploit' the director thought.

"The fact that you didn't go to your training is because we voluntarily took it away from your schedule without telling anyone. See this as a sort of..ordeal to test out your current strength and potential."

'Using me as a guinea pig… Again.' thought Oriel, containing his anger.

"I must say that you passed this test quite brilliantly, considering Lindow, one of our best God Eaters, didn't even had to lift a finger to help you killing those monsters, and breaking speed records while doing so is only the cherry topping on your success."

There was a little blank, and Schicksal continued.

"Thus, you are no longer a recruit, but a full-time member of the First Unit. Congratulations are in order, but I must say that this is only the beginning of your grand carrier defending Humanity against the horrors of this world."

Oriel smiled a little, happy about his promotion, but he was feeling that something wasn't right. Schicksal's eyes were hiding something else, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"But, for us to cover this..we could say, little insubordination, you shall be put to the hole for a week. Try not to disobey your superiors anymore." he finished with a slightly mocking smile.

As two guards came into the office to handcuff him, the director threw Oriel some last words.

"Oh, I think I forgot to introduce myself properly. My name is Johannes Von Schicksal, Director of the Far East Branch of Fenrir. Welcome aboard, Oriel. We have great expectations of you..."

**Thank you for reading !**

**Please do leave comments to help me improve my english, and discuss about my story !**

**See you soon !**


	2. Troublemaking Eye-patch

**_Oracle Fracture_**

**_Chapter II : Troublemaking eye-patch_**

**'...' stands for thoughts**

**"..." stands for dialogue**

**Next chapter will be Lemon ! I'll try to keep them short, and not to put too much plot in them, if people don't want the smut.**

**Thanks you for reading, and please do leave a review !**

A week later, Oriel joined back the First Unit. Word of his feat and release had spread all over the Den, and he was getting curious looks from everyone. This put him quite at unease, as he didn't like the fact that this much attention was turned towards him, but he couldn't do anything about that.

'I'll just go with the flow I suppose… Eventually they'll get tired of it…'

He met up with Kota, and as they were catching up, Tsubaki approached them from behind.

"Man, one week down there ? Just because you were good ? I still think that it's crazy man, Lindow couldn't stop talking about you while you were gone." he said excited.

"Honestly, it wasn't too hard you know, just concrete walls and a hard bench. Oh did he ? I didn't think that I would attract this much attention…" sighed Oriel, scratching his head.

Tsubaki stopped right behind them, and as they heard the familiar sound of her heels on the floor, they both stood up and immediately turned towards her.

"Welcome back among us, Oriel. I hope that your little vacation gave you time to learn your schedule by heart." she said sternly.

"Yes Ma'am, I'm sorry Ma'am." he answered very martialy, surprising the other two.

"Anyway. You and Kota will be on your own on this morning's mission. Your objective is to clear the Sunken Grid Area of the few small Aragamis roaming there for our Research Team to salvage the area. Your mission begins in 10 minutes counting. Understood ?"

"Yes Ma'am !" they answered at the same time, making Tsubaki smile internally.

"Good. Once you return, report back to Hibari, then head for Dr Sakaki's lab for your lesson. After that, you'll be free to rest, or accept a few missions before the end of the day."

She glanced at Oriel, seemingly remembering something as she said that last sentence.

"Rectification, this rules only applies to Kota, since he's still a recruit. Oriel, you're regarded as a full-time God eater, which means that you can be requisitioned at all times for emergencies and special assignments. Also, you're not required to go out with a team anymore, but it is highly recommended. Any questions ?" she asked him.

"No Ma'am, thank you for your trust." he said while shaking his head.

"Trust is something one must build Oriel. You're new here and apart from my brother's praises and the wild rumors about you, you only completed one mission so far. So get to work ! Dismissed."

They both saluted her as she walked away towards the elevator. Oriel went up to one of the terminals, and logged in.

"Whatcha doin' ?" asked Kota, looking over Oriel's shoulder.

"I'm changing my loadout. I think I'll be more efficient with a Buster Blade. And I prefer the Assault Gun compared to to the Sniper, I'm not a good sharpshooter." Oriel said sternly while typing and rearranging his God Arc.

"Damn, you know your stuff for someone who's been holed up for a week" mocked Kota with a nudge in his friend's arm.

"Well I find it quite intuitive, don't you think ? There, all finished !" he said as turned to face the red haired teen.

"Well, we have a mission right ? Our first together so, I'm looking forward to working with you said !" said Oriel with enthusiasm while extending a fist towards Kota.

Stars seemed to lit up in his eyes as he strongly fist-bumped his friend.

"Oh yeah ! I got your back pal, don't you ever worry ! Let's destroy those Aragamis !" he practically shouted as they both went through the Den gate to pick up their God Arcs.

A few minutes later, they were flying towards the abandoned plant not far from the sea, area codenamed Sunken Grid. They arrived on top of a high concrete wall, that was encircling what seemed to be the remnants of an electrical plant facility, with massive metal bars still lying in packs. They saw a few Ogretails, and two Zygotes flying about on the right side of the plant, splitting up from the other Aragamis.

"This our chance", said Oriel confidently."Once they're far enough from the others, we attack the Zygotes from behind, and then the Ogretail pack, so that we're not taken in pincer between air and ground. Alright with you ?" he asked Kota without even looking away from the monstrous flying eyeballs.

"Huh, yeah, alright, sounds like a great plan ! Are you sure you did not take your strategy and combat drills ? Seems like you're quite good already…" Kota answered, slightly amazed by Oriel's quick leadership.

The black haired young man smirked and chuckled as he jump.

'Oh man, you have no idea...' he thought while landing.

They headed straight towards the two Zygotes, that were flying alongside a tall platform atop a pile of giant rusty pipes. Kota stayed on the ground, circling the platform from the left, while Oriel jumped on the platform effortlessly, surprising him a little.

'Whoah ! I was amazed at my strength, but look at that ! I jumped at least 2 meters straight ! Now that's going to be interesting…'

However he did not lose his focus as he sneaked up above the Zygotes at the other end of the platform, waiting for an opening. He finally decided to bait them, as he purposely smacked his huge blade on the platform, the two Aragamis immediately turning their fiery gazes towards him. But their surprised looks were met with a large horizontal strike at both of their eyes, knocking them on the ground as well as blinding them.

"Now Kota ! Fire !", shouted Oriel, hacking away at the second Zygote.

A barrage of fire bullets pierced the Aragami, turning him into a black puddle and disappearing into the ground after a few seconds. The other one disappeared the same way, and Kota approached Oriel with a puzzled look on his face.

"Man why didn't you devour them ?" he asked.

"Devour them ? What do you mean ?", answered Oriel, seemingly not knowing anything on that essential part of a God Eater's job.

"Well, once you kill an Aragami, you have to devour its core. This way, you salvage Aragami parts that we use for strengthening our equipments, or selling them to Fenrir." Kota explains.

"How do I do that ? You expect me to take a bite from an Aragami corpse ?" joked Oriel.

"Haha no you dumbass, just point your God Arc towards it, and imagine a maw at the end of it. And I think they said that we could use this technique in combat too, to strengthen ourselves and get uniques bullets or something" added Kota, scratching his cheek trying to remember more clearly.

A very close roar alerted them as they flip-flopped facing five Ogretails running towards them, fangs bared.

"Kota ! Jump on the platform and cover me !" shouted Oriel as he switched his God Arc's form to a gun, and began firing at the enemy.

Still surprised, it took a few second for his comrade to do as he said, but soon a hail of bullets was raining upon the Ogretails, stopping them in their tracks. Oriel smirked as he took this opening to switch form again, slashing his huge sword horizontally with tremendous force, effectively slicing the legs of the first Aragamis. He then proceeded to strike the downed creatures with all his might, crushing the ground around them as he destroyed their bodies.

The other three monsters took a step back and raised their tails above them. Kota shouted to alert Oriel that was out of OP and to look up, which allowed the later to bring up his hield in time, blocking three successive needle shots. As he retracted his shield, he immediately sprinted towards the Aragamis, dodging their bite as he struck down his target. Oriel spinned on himself, hitting both of the Ogretail's flanks, sending them flying towards Kota. He looked up at him while switching form. They nodded at each other, then unloaded their remaining firepower upon the last monsters, ripping them to shreds.

After collecting the cores and calling Hibari for extraction, they both sat on a concrete building, gazing at the destroyed plant.

"Phew, it was quite the workout, heh ?" said Kota while trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah it sure was !" added Oriel, seemingly still in peak form.

After all, the mission did not take more than 4 minutes, minus their little chat.

"Heh you're one to talk, you don't look like you even broke a sweat" said envyly his panting friend.

"Well, I've had worse training than that…" mumbled Oriel, with a dim face.

Kota noticed, and walked up to his friend, clapping his hand on his shoulder. Their eyes met, and for the first time in his life, he shut up seeing Oriel's look. His eyes were begging him not to ask his questions, with a tint of deep grief, but also what seemed to be hatred. In front of such a powerful expression, Kota could only shrug with a genuine smile.

"Don't worry. You'll tell me when you'll feel ready. The chopper could be here any minute, are you coming ?"

Oriel was very surprised by what he said, Kota had been very nosy and inquisitive on him since they met each other, so much he didn't think it possible for him to drop the topic that easily. Oriel's baffled look was swiftly replaced with another genuine smile as he got up and followed his friend to the chopper.

"Yeah, I'm right behind you", he said, while thinking 'Thank you for buddy, I'll tell you everything one day, I promise'.

As they got back to the Den, they both immediately went to Sakaki's lab for their lesson on the Aragami threat. They both sat in front of the doctor, who explained the latest research on Aragami nature, Oracle Cells and God Eater types for two hours straight.

Kota didn't seemed very studies-oriented, as he regularly fell asleep, only to be woken up by Sakaki's book hitting his forehead.

"Thus, this concludes today's lesson. Come back tomorrow at the same time for our next topics. You're both free to go !" the doctor said with his chirpy voice, showing them the exit.

Kota was quick to comply, barely saying goodbye while storming off the office. Paylor and Oriel exchanged an amused look, and he got out of the lab.

'What could I do now ?' he thought, as he walked towards the elevator. 'I'm free and it's only 16:00…'

It didn't take him very long before deciding to head out for more cores to collect, as he took the elevator down to the Den.

However, he stopped at the Veteran Section, and a beautiful young woman entered with him.

The door closed, and she leant her back against the wall, quite close to Oriel. He couldn't stop himself from glancing at her, detailing her appearance. She had silver hair and was dressed with a rash, purple attire with a very revealing open shirt, if she had anything to..reveal. Oriel noticed her eye-patch, and it was at this moment their eyes met.

Her small seductive smile widened for an instant, as she fed on Oriel's growing embarrassment.

"Like what you see ?" she asked, in a soft, provocative tone.

Oriel gulped loudly, mustering his forces not to sound too intimidated. After all, he was never good with the ladies. Hell, he never was with anyone else, at least before he came to the Far East.

"Hrm, well, yeah, I-I mean no ! I wasn't ogling you or whatever.. I'm new here, my name's Oriel."

Her smile widened again, seemingly more sadistic as she closed the distance between them, cornering him between her arms. He was taller and bigger than her, but her intimidating presence was enough to make him flustered.

"Oh, how rude of me, I didn't introduce myself properly. I'm Gina Dickinson, Defense Squad Third Unit Sniper Private. Noow.." she said sultrily while closing to his ear, making Oriel's heart race at her touch. "The boring stuff being out of the way, how about we get to know each other better ? I've got a job right now, wanna tag along ?"

Her eyes displayed an expression Oriel knew too well. She had predatory instincts, as it clearly showed by her behavior. He somehow felt a kind of connection with her, as he was lost in thought and admiration for her refined face.

'Maybe I can let out more with her… Perhaps she will understand better ? We seem so.. alike..'he thought.

'He's so cute I could eat him up right here and now. But I feel there's more inside him, it's like I know a part of him that he's hiding, deep inside. Ooooh I think I'm heating up..' thought Gina, as she explored his charming rugged face, his short scruffed jet black hair, and his sweetly muscled body, eyeing him up and down while slightly licking her upper lip.

"Well, I'm free right now so…" Oriel said with embarrassment, his face reddening a little.

'Oooh don't make that face, you're just too good to tease..I'm going to have so much with you..'thought Gina sadistically, perverted images beginning to swirl in her mind.

"Well it's decided then !" she said happily, dragging him by his arm out of the elevator towards Hibari's counter.

"Hey Hibari ! Say, can you add this handsome stranger with me for my mission right now ?" she asked, with a hint of playful begging in her voice.

Hibari looks at them suspiciously, more concerned when she notices Oriel's embarrassed look as Gina is pressing her entire body around his arm, allowing to feel a lot of things. From where he was, Oriel suddenly but discreetly noticed Gina's erect nipples poking through her shirt, as well as wet sensation on his fingers. He nearly jumped when he realised where Gina was guiding his fingers, making them rub her pants between her legs. Oriel face was redder and redder by the minute, and as Hibari just finished his registration, she turned towards him with an even more concerned look.

"Oriel, are you alright ? You look like you've got a fever…"

"No no no don't worry Hibari, everything's fine haha, I-I'm just uh-Hot ! Yeah, totally hot in here, isn't it ?" he answers in a panic, praying that nobody noticed Gina grinding on him.

"Well look at the time. We've got a mission to accomplish, see you later Hibari." said Gina while removing herself from Oriel, still dragging him with her towards the Den gates.

Once they got on the chopper off to City of Mercy, Gina sat in front of Oriel, crossing her long legs in front of him, staring at him seductively. He was looking down, avoiding her eyes at all costs. As she was going to tease him more, another idea popped in her mind.

'Heheh...this is gonna be fun.' she chuckled internally.

As they were dropped at the landing point, Gina stayed behind, showing Oriel the way from afar.

"I'll catch up later. Go scout the area for me, will you ?" she said with a wink.

'What is she thinking ?! Oh Hibari almost caught us, she was making me touching that place in front of her ! Now I'm horny as hell… How am I supposed to resist her ? She's super hot and sexy, and…'

He did not finished his thoughts as he arrived above the church, and gazed on the crowded place. There were at least a dozen Ogretails accompanied by multiple Zygotes with differents colors, being red and black with a blue eye, and strange stationary Aragami, the Cocoon Maidens as he recalled his studies on Norn, at random places around the herd.

He was left speechless before the show under him. Most of God Eaters would have frown in front of such numbers and diversity, but not Oriel. Instead awakened a darker part of him, as an evil and twisted smile appeared on his face, instantly releasing his blood lust. His grip on his God Arc tightened and his muscles tensed up, ready to launch into melee, anticipating the carnage.

When Gina arrived, what she saw was beyond her expectations. The aura that was emanating from Oriel sent her into a daze, as if the need for violence and bloodshed that he was releasing was arousing her like crazy. She felt her legs shiver as he approached the edge of the cliff, looking like a beast about to unleash its wrath on the weak. Gina couldn't think straight anymore, and with a sadistic laugh, she began firing at the Aragamis, successfully taking down two Zygotes in the process. At the first bullet she fired, Oriel lost control and launched himself in the middle of the herd, creating a crater and instantly killing half of the Ogretails. The rest of the fight was so chaotic, gruesome and terrifying, that even a Vajra that was attracted by the scent of blood, choose to turn back and avoiding the madman that was slaughtering mercilessly a complete colony.

It was only when they were surrounded by corpses that they stopped themselves, out of breath. Gina had a few clothes torned and minor injuries, but she was overall unscathed. Oriel was drenched in black blood, so much he had to throw away his jacket, showing his muscled and scarred upper body. It was Gina's turn to blush at this sight, as her arousal came back with full force. He turned toward her, walked calmly until he was right in front of her face. They didn't need words. They were the same. They had both finally found somebody that understood that wicked part of them. They dropped their God Arcs and embraced in a passionate, fiery kiss, that sent shivers down both their spines. As they were fondling each other, Hibari's voice stopped them in their business.

"Gina, Hibari coming in. It's been 10 minutes since mission start already. Are you two okay ?"

"Ye-eah Hibari, piece of cake ! Don't worry we're alright, just send us a chopper, we'll be heading straight to the Den." answered Oriel with some difficulties, as Gina was sucking on his neck, leaving a bright red mark.

The flight back to Fenrir was a long one, a very long one, as the two God Eaters couldn't stop looking at each other, undressing themselves with their eyes. Their report was very short and succinct, and they disappeared into the elevator as soon as they could. There, Oriel lifted Gina up against the wall while she was locking her legs aroung his waist, engaging a deep, long kiss. Their tongues twirled, licked, tasted each other, as if they were hungry for their flesh.

"Hm haaaah.. Oriel..Hnnn.. You know, I-I must tell you -Ah!- something before we go fu-further.." moaned Gina, as the young man was teasing her neck with kisses, and using both of his hands to massage her firm butt.

"*smack* Yeah Gina ? What is *smack* it ?" he asked, gasping for air between his kisses.

"Hum, don't get any ideas, I mean haaaaa...I mean we're not dating after this, ok ? We're just...Hnn yes..We're just enjoying life, you feel me ?"

Her voice was slightly shaking, fearing that Oriel would reject her if he had made the wrong idea.

"Don't worry" he whispered in her ear with his deep voice,"I'm not getting any ideas, apart from the ones to make you scream."

She gulped loudly, as her juices began to flow from her pants. The roles had been reverted, as she was being the one teased. And god did she loved it.

"I hope your room is soundproof, otherwise your neighbors are going to hate us."

Gina couldn't even think straight, as she was almost cumming in his deft hands. Where did he learn to please a woman like that ? It was only the warm up and yet she was already on edge. As they arrived at her floor, they did not even let go of each other, bumping onto the walls as they walked awkwardly towards Gina's room. Once they arrived, he locked the door behind them and he threw her on the bed.

They exchanged another deep, meaningful gaze. She wanted him. He wanted her.

"Come, please. I can't stand it anymore…" she moaned while stripping before him.

Oriel's look became passionate, lewd as well as determined.

"Me neither. Brace yourself Gina ; you're not walking tomorrow."

He threw himself on top of her, and she abandoned herself to him, moaning loudly in pleasure and happiness.


	3. Dirty Greetings

**_Oracle Fracture_**

**_Chapter III : Dirty Greetings_**

**Warning LEMON chapter ! If you do not wish to read it, you can skip it. But it may contain minor plot pieces. Enjoy !**

Gina and Oriel burst into the room already glued to each other. He locked the door the best he could, his partner undressing him violently, scratching him while caressing his mildly muscled body. He took her in his arms and threw her onto the bed, leaning on top of her. After a deep hot kiss, he slowly went down to her small chest, suddenly ripping off her shirt to expose her fully erect nipples.

Gina didn't have big breast to say the least, one could almost say she had a man's chest. But after fondling with his fingers, Oriel still felt two very small and soft bulges of flesh underneath her brown thick nipples. Even them were small, but compensated by being hard and somewhat big, with a swollen areola, looking like cute little switches.

And switches was the right metaphora, as Oriel began licking them gently, making Gina moaning out loud. He couldn't stop tickling them, massaging them while sucking on the other, and he kept at it for a few minutes turning Gina on more and more. She was shivering under his touch, her hand gripping the sheets while the other held his head by the hair. Her breath grew more rash as she closed on cumming, trying to conceals it by biting her lip. Oriel noticed, and immediately pinched and pulled her nipples upwards, making her cry in ecstasy as her juices drenched her jeans and bed.

He took them off along with her string, which only made her hotter to his eyes, and spread her legs apart, exposing her drenched entrance to him.

She had a wanting look on her, panting heavily, slowly swaying her hips to entice him to penetrate her. But he wasn't done with her, not yet.

Oriel sit up, crossing his legs, and grabbed her by the thighs, pulling her dripping fountain to his lips. Gina let out a surprised yelp as she found herself upside down between his legs, but she found it oddly comfortable. But it became even more, as she felt his tongue tasting her other lips, licking her long labia all over, making long circles around her clit and hole.

The pleasure surges forced her to groan in pleasure, but she began to loudly moan again when he began sucking everything in his mouth applying pressure on her entire pussy. He kept sucking on it for a few minutes, then finally switched to her swollen clitoris, unusually big but really cute with his pink color. The stimulation sky-rocketed in Gina's body, sending electricity through her skins, now quivering between his hands.

'F-f-f-fuuuuuu-uckkk...He's so goooOOOOD ! Damn I knew it, I knew he was -Hngh !- a good lay..' she tried to think, the pleasure almost erasing everything.

"Heee-eyy.. HMnnaaaahh ! Oh yes right there ! Please don't stooo-o-oop…" she moaned lewdly. "I d-don't know where you learnt tha -Ah !-t, but please I don't care, just make me…"

At this very moment, he opened his eyes, and stared right into her with a seductive, dominant look, while plunging his fingers into her, making obscene wet sounds.

"C-c-c-CUMMM !!!" she almost screamed while finishing her sentence as well as cumming hard, clenching in his fingers and flooding him and his chest with her bodily fluids.

He dropped her on the bed, an out of breath shivering mess in the afterglow of her orgasm. He took time to regain his breath too, and let himself fall into the pillow. He closed his eyes for a minutes, content with his work.

'Ladies first' he thought, 'I hope she didn't faint…'

But as he searched for her leg with his hand, he noticed that she wasn't there anymore. He then felt something crawling up between his legs, fondling and massaging his boxers. He turned his head, and saw Gina lying in her belly, her head kissing and licking his shaft through the fabric, a hungry and lustful look in her eye.

"Hunnf...That was...reaally *smack* niice of you to make me come first…" she moaned, still working her way in his boxers, teasing him by toying with them.

"I never thought you were this skilled… And look at that monster…" she added, finally freeing his painfully erect member.

He smirked while seeing her face of amazement, awe and surprise when his cock hit her in the face, towering a little higher than her hair. She stayed there, looking up and down, measuring it with her face. She didn't notice it, but she was drooling in anticipation. Oriel grew a little impatient, and tensed his muscles, making his dick twitch, which seemed an invitation for Gina as she immediately started to lick it all over. Considering the size and length, she had a hard time lubing it with her saliva, but she compensated with her long tongue, snaking all over his dick. She proceeded to go down to his balls, pleasuring him all around while gently stroking his meat pole. Up and down with both hands, she worked hard to please him, simultaneously stroking the base of his penis while flicking the tip between her deft fingers.

Nicely surprised, Oriel slowly buried his head back into the pillow, eyes closed, with his hands on Gina's head as she was nuzzling his balls.

"Well you're not half bad either" he grunted, feeling pleasure building up steadily.

"Hehe, thank yoou...Hnngaaah *slurp* Are you close ? Do you wanna cum ?" she chuckled, her moans sending soft vibrations all across his lower body.

"Yeah, keep it up Gina…" he whispered, focusing on his building orgasm.

But as he was on the very edge of cumming, she suddenly stopped, leaving his member twitching and cover in saliva and precum.

"Nuh nuh nuh…Not yet cutie.." she breathed rashly while getting on top of him.

He showed a pained and frustrated expression that made Gina smile sadistically. She licked her lips while she held his member, aligning it with her dripping hole. She locked her gaze into his, making sure he saw everything. She squatted atop him, displaying her pale, fit, glistening body to him, giving full view of everything. Prodding her entrance with his tip, she pinned his arms on the bed, still staring in his eyes. He stared back, completely under her spell, waiting for her to sheath herself upon him. But after a few moments, she was still teasing him, and it had become unbearable for him. He grew desperate, begging her with passionate kisses, which made her chuckle as she teased him even more.

This game lasted only a few minutes more, as Oriel, who couldn't stop himself anymore, pushed back effortlessly Gina's arms to the side, grabbing her back tightly against his chest. She looked at him with bewildered eyes, knowing what was going to happen. His gaze changed back to dominant, with a hint of sadism. This instant seemed to last hours, as he readied himself to penetrate her.

And without warning, he rammed his long, thick, veiny cock into her gaping pussy, sending a flow of juices onto the sheets. Gina moaned very loudly, her back arched under his grip, her head flying backwards from the pleasure. She tried to hold him as began to pump into her, but he had locked her arms in his, jerking her back and forth onto him. Doing so, she couldn't keep her from screaming in pleasure. Seeing how she loved it after only a few minutes, Oriel smirked, and arched his back so he could go all the way in. Gina's eyes widened as she felt his powerful strokes going further and further, until they hit her very core.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-Ooooh SHIiiiiiT...You're hitting my fuCKIN' WOMB !! Don't STOP fucker, make ME SCREAM OH YEEESS !!" she screamed indeed, gasping for air.

"Roger that, cutie~" he answered, letting go of her arms as he embraced her body, biting one of her nipple while holding her waist with his other arm.

He then began to thrust even harder, smashing the bottom of her quivering pussy. Her eyes rolled in their socket as she fainted for a few seconds. She awoke moment later by her own orgasm. The first of many to come, as her lover didn't seem to stop his rhythm anytime soon. He was ravishing her, biting, sucking, licking everything he could, while she was digging her nails in his back, making bleed. She was biting him in return, as if she wanted to imprint herself in him, as he was doing with her.

After her third orgasm, he was still not finished : they had completely lost track of time, and he finally showed signs of exhaustion. Gina however, was completely spent, breathing heavily, covered in sweat, saliva and love juices, still bouncing on his huge hard cock. At one moment, her arms eventually let go, and she fell backwards, unable to stand up or to lift her arms. Although hellbent on fucking her roughly, Oriel still noticed her exhaustion, and changed position, gently dropping her into her pillows. She cherished this moment of respite, as she glanced upon her lover's still erect dick, towering above her sore, gaping womanhood.

'Oh boy, what monster did I unleash ?' she asked herself, torn apart between extreme satisfaction and faint fear.

He plunged his dick into her once again, making her moan and scream even more than before, his gland scrapping her entire hole, hitting her every good spots. She was beginning to see stars as she finally lost the count to how many times she came since they started.

Soon, to her great pleasure, he fucked her more roughly, more greedily, announcing his incoming orgasm. She rocked her hips as much as she could to stimulate him further, helping him to release his pent up climax. And boy, did he release.

Suddenly, she him clench his teeth, groping hard on of her buttocks, his other hand behind her neck. She feared he was going to snap it as he brought her up for a gentle, sweet, long kiss, the first since they assaulted each other several hours ago. This soft, genuine feeling, touched something into Gina's cold and twisted heart, and she melted against him, using her last forces to sensually embrace him, giving him his kiss back with equal gentleness.

Oriel could not take anymore : she was too hot, too sexy, too sweet and too… Well, he couldn't quite put it with words, but they seemed to connect, more than just with their intertwined bodies.

Finally, he moaned, groaned, grunted and he smashed himself even harder into her, sending Gina over the edge once again. But this time, he came with her, flooding her insides with his cum. He came so much and with such force, that it spurted out of her insides while they were still connected. Oriel fell onto the bed next to Gina, and she crawled on his chest, still plugged with his pole, nesting her head in his neck. He put his left arm on her waist, and proceeded to wipe the sweat from his head with the other one, as well as Gina's. Her eye-patch was soaked, and looked her inquiringly, as if to ask permission to remove it.

She slightly nodded, making herself comfortable against his hard and warm body. Oriel gently took the eye-patch off, revealing a long, clean scar on her closed left eye. She giggled, amazed by the sweetness of this moment, considering the hours of violence that preceded. She smiled, content, more than satisfied.

"You're a beast… A real wolf in sheep's clothing…"she sussured to his ear.

"And you're a total freak, letting me do all those things to you." he joked back, breathing heavily.

They laughed a little, cuddling each other a little more.

"What happened to us ?" asked Oriel. "It was like we met, and I just couldn't get my eyes off you."

"Well, I could have stopped myself from practically raping you in front of Hibari, but you were just so cute and...hot, you made me all flustered." Gina answered, sighing in bliss. "You damn pheromone-filled stud."

"Don't call me like that, you're gonna make some jealous" he said, making them both laugh again.

"You're funny. And nice. And strong. And at least as much crazy than I am.."

"Don't finish your sentence, it's only the first round…"Oriel whispered, cutting her with a deep kiss.

She chuckled in his mouth.

"Fucker.. Don't get cocky" she said fakely annoyed, hitting in the guts.

"Heh, I'm not the one about to get..cocked.." he joked again, making her burst in laughs.

Gina stopped quite suddenly, feeling him getting hard again.

"No way...You're serious ?" she asked him with awe in her eyes.

"I think so.."

They only stopped until he came a third time after that. It was almost dawn, and her bed was sticky mess of cum, sweat, blood and love juices. The room was reeking with their scent, sticking to everything. It was going to take one day or two to clean up all this. She was still on top of him, drooling on his chest, his dick glued to her overflowing pussy. Oriel had numerous scars all over him, but anybody could spot the countless bite, nails marks and hickeys he had.

Gina awoke slowly, still sore and basking in the afterglow from the night before. She glanced at her bed, and groaned, thinking about all the cleaning she was going to do. But then she saw his peaceful face, sleeping soundly after his display of strength from hours ago. She smiled, happy with her conquest. She then got up, and went to take a shower. While washing her slender, smooth body, she was amazed by the quantity of spunk that ran down her legs. This newby really wasn't anything like what his looks would tell at first glance… She shook her head, hoping that he wouldn't get the wrong idea : she did not want somebody, though she did had the night of her life. She grabbed a towel, wrapped herself in it, and went to wake him up, but when she came back, her room was empty. She was away for mere minutes, but her sheets were packed in a bundle, ready to be thrown to the laundry. No trace of Oriel, as he vanished into thin air. A little puzzled, and perhaps slightly mad at him for not saying hello or goodbye, she grumbled while tidying her room up a little, being pissed off motivated her.

She then logged to her terminal, and noticed a new mail on her personal box. She opened it, and a small smile came back to her lips.

From : 1rst Unit New-Type Private Oriel

To : Dickinson Gina

Hey, hum...I hope you slept well ? I'm sorry for leaving like that, but Tsubaki put on a tight schedule for me today, and I had to start early… I didn't escaped or anything ! And also, thank you for last night, and sorry for...well hum, the mess, and maybe, if I was too rough ?

As you said, I think it would be better if there was no string attached between us, and I don't think I'd be the guy for you honestly. But, if we ever feel the same way again, hum, I suppose I'd be ok to.. do it again sometime in the future!

Hum, I know I'm a little different now compared to last night, but I'm going through a lot, and sometimes my personality is.. changing, to say the least haha!

So, I must be off, but see you later !

Gina chuckled while reading this message.

'He's funny..We're gonna be good friends together', she thought gladly.

**That's the end of my first lemon chapter, please tell me your thoughts, how should I improve, etc.**

**Thank you for reading ! I'm really glad to see that people actually read my stories, and it's really motivating so, thank you all !**


End file.
